STIGMA
by homoyuri
Summary: "Apapun kulakukan untukmu. Kematian hanya salah satunya." -Jeon Jungkook- [KOOKV/TAEKOOK, Obsessive! Jungkook, Game of Thrones AU! (kinda)]


**Stigma  
** (n) stig·ma \ˈstig-mə\  
a set of negative and often unfair beliefs that a society or group of people have about something.

.

.

BTS © BigHit Entertainment

 **STIGMA**

by ALE

Starring: Jungkook Lannister & Taehyung Stark

Terinspirasi dari Red Wedding di GOT.

No profit gained from writing this ff

Enjoy!

.

.

Sosok hitamku yang tergambar di sudut pikirmu yang putih.

Hukum alam; berlawanan saling tarik, bertentangan saling ikat.

Kelak, kita akan membaur jadi abu-abu yang satu.

.

 _"_ _The things I do for love."  
-Jaime Lannister-_

.

.

Mulanya berlangsung tenang dan elegan. Lalu kepala banteng segar jatuh di meja makan. Menggelinding dan berhenti di sebelah sajian kalkun panggang, tepat di hadapan sang pangeran muda.

Udara seketika memadat. Para tamu jamuan menahan nafas. Mata terbelalak sebab mereka tahu artinya.

Hanya berselang detik untuk perjamuan berubah jadi medan perang. Raja mendorong kursi ke belakang untuk bangkit. Pangeran yang paling tua menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan melompat ke atas meja.

"Taehyung, selamatkan ibu dan adikmu!"

Terlalu cepat. Para wanita bahkan tak sempat berteriak.

Para pemain musik dan pelayan melepas pakaian mereka. Zirah tebal ada dibalik kain-kain yang tanggal. Tersembunyi dan tak ada yang menyadari sejak awal. Pedang dan tombak diacung tinggi. Pintu-pintu pun jendela serentak ditutup.

Panik. Terkepung. Terperangkap.

Layaknya koloni tikus terjebak.

Mata pangeran muda berputar mencari jalan. Ia melihat satu masih tersisa, pintu utama menuju aula, yang dari seberangnya terlihat puluhan manusia berbaju lapis besi berlari menghampiri.

Pangeran muda dengan cepat menarik ibu dan saudarinya. Ia menggiring mereka lari sebelum pintu terakhir ditutup.

Diantara denting besi yang saling adu di belakang punggungnya, teriakan-teriakan pilu terdengar beruntun.

Nafas tercekat. Salah satunya ia kenal.

Taehyung berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu, menoleh ke belakang. Pedang kakanya terlempar jauh. Tubuh melengkung ke belakang dengan mata pedang lain mencuat dari punggung yang berlubang. Kakaknya ambruk. Dari balik pundak yang perlahan turun ia melihat rona kemenangan di wajah seseorang. Terukir tajam di wajah pria yang dibingkai rambut hitam.

Bersilang tatap, pria itu tersenyum padanya. Tangan kanan mencabut pedang dari daging kakaknya yang koyak, sedangkan tangan kiri menenteng kepala ayahnya yang pisah dari leher.

Dada Taehyung mengencang sesak, seketika ia menjerit.

.

.

Kau terlalu murni.

Terlalu jernih macam sungai hutan yang bisa kulihat hingga ke dasar.

Pikirmu aku tak tahu. Jauh di dalam benakmu kau berdoa agar diri ini binasa.

Kulihat kau tak hentinya menangis. Meraung dengan bongkahan kepala ayahmu dalam dekapan. Air mata sampai deras mencampuri genangan darah kakak lelakimu yang menggelepar dipeluk ajal.

Aku ulurkan tangan, supaya bisa kau jadikan pegangan agar tak lagi sedih. "Kemarilah, Taehyung," ajakku lembut padamu.

Kukira kau akan datang dengan patuh. Tapi justru kau bergeming. Mengacuhkanku dengan sesenggukan yang makin kencang.

Tanganku menyentuh kosong. Pada dinding-dinding istana tawaranku teredam.

Tangan kutarik kembali dengan menyedihkan.

Selayaknya raja-raja terdahulu, bisa kupastikan tiap hal yang kumau akan berakhir dalam genggaman.

Tanpa terkecuali,

 **takhta** ini—

—dan juga **dirimu**.

Kumainkan lagi permainan ini dengan jari menjentik. Tangisan pilu menggema nyaring. Ibu dan adik perempuanmu kembali berteriak. Pakaian mereka lanjut dilucuti. Gaun adikmu robek panjang hingga batas paha dan dada ibumu menyembul siap diremas. Bisa kulihat celana para penjaga menggembung kencang. Ibu dan adikmu siap jadi korban. Salah besar jika kau memilih untuk keras hati.

Kau menjerit lagi. Lebih histeris.

"Kumohon hentikan ini, Jungkook!"

Jantungku terlonjak kaget. Tangan sampai kutaruh di dada dengan dramatis.

Sulit percaya. Ini pertama kalinya kau sebut namaku sukarela. Tulus dan lantang. Aku jadi terharu dan bahagia.

Aku terkekeh. Kau kembali menangis—makin kencang.

Aku jadi ingin tertawa. Ini bagian yang paling lucu menurutku.

Kau bertingkah seperti orang paling sakit. Nyatanya sejak lama lukaku sudah lebar menganga.

Masih ingat hari itu?

Hari dimana aku meminta pada keluargamu dan sekedar mempertemukan kita pun mereka tak sudi.

Kau tahu berapa kepala kuda yang kupenggal saat itu? Berapa bayi yang kulemparkan dari pucuk menara? Berapa jalang yang sudah kugantung di tengah kota?

Kau gila jika mengataiku bercanda. Hari itu aku berduka karenamu. Dan satu kota harus ikut merasakan kepahitan tuannya.

"T-tidak keluargaku," isakmu lirih, bicaramu sampai tersengal. Aku bisa melihat ketakutan dari bibirmu yang bergetar. "Kumohon jangan sakiti keluargaku lagi," pintamu padaku.

Kau tahu aku selalu lemah pada dirimu yang merajuk, _sayang_?

Jika kau yang mau, bumi tak segan kuratakan. Langit yang tak sudi merendah itu sanggup kuruntuhkan biar awan menyembah mata kakimu.

Sayangnya, kau lebih suka mati daripada bermanja padaku. Sebab bagimu bersatu denganku adalah kata lain dari neraka kekal.

Aku, di matamu adalah

 **Jahanam**

 **Bajingan kotor**

 **Binatang haram**

Tak heran, waktu itu senyummu terkembang saat aku pulang dengan hati yang rusak, sedangkan kau menyulam cita dengan calon pendamping lain yang orang tuamu datangkan.

Kau lupa, aku yang biadab ini juga pemujamu yang paling taat.

Aku benci pembangkang. Pengecualian hanya untukmu, _sayang_.

Kau manis saat menentang. Bayangan kau melawan di ranjang adalah penyebabku mendesah sampai puncak tiap malam.

Tapi, kau harus tahu diri. Sadar siapa yang dominan di sini dan berhak pegang kendali.

Aku tuan rumahnya. Predator tertinggi. Kasta puncak di rantai makanan.

 **Otoritas penuh terhadapmu**.

"Kubilang kemari, Taehyung—"

Aku memintamu lagi, dengan suara lebih tegas hingga tubuhmu gemetar seperti mendengar auman raja hutan.

"—merangkak dan memohonlah."

Kau menggigit bibirmu sampai membengkak merah.

 _Boleh kugantikan menggigitnya?_

Ragu-ragu kau perlahan maju. Berjalan dengan lutut dan dua tanganmu di atas pualam penuh bangkai. Kau melewatinya begitu saja. Merah kental mengalir dari perut dan kepala mereka. Ada jejak hitam dari darah yang mati, memanjang mengikuti lututmu yang tergesek lantai saat menghampiriku.

Kau berhenti. Berlutut di antara dua kakiku. Melempar tatapan menghujam padaku yang merindu.

"Apa maumu?"

 _Kau_

Ingin kujawab langsung begitu. Nahas, tersangkut di tenggorokan dan sulit keluar. Isi hatiku terlalu rumit. Aku tak bisa menemukan perbendaharaan kata yang tepat untuk lolongan setan dan gemuruh di dada.

Rasa ini tumbuh secara ganjil. Di persepsi yang keliru. Membelukar kuat di sulur-sulur saraf tengkorakku.

Mudahnya, aku hanya beri senyuman sebagai jawaban. Kau balas dengan ekspresi kecut seperti ingin meludah di depan hidungku. _Tidak di sini sayang, kau boleh ludahi milikku nanti sebelum kau kumasuki_.

Sekarang kita berhadapan. Memangkas jarak. Rahangmu kucengkram lembut. Dari jarak sedekat ini kau terlihat lebih indah. Kulitmu berwarna keemasan di tengah temaram puluhan nyala lilin. Ada kilat-kilat ajaib berpendar di bibir dan tulang hidungmu, yang baru kusadari itu ulah purnama yang curi kesempatan membelai wajahmu dari atap kaca istana. Irismu yang basah air mata menuturkan segalanya. Dari balik rimbun bulu matamu aku bisa tahu warna-warni di benakmu; kehilangan, ketakutan, dan dendam.

Ini yang membuatku jatuh hati. Ekspresimu jujur. Kau begitu alami. Sangat indah. Lebih magis dari nimfa belantara bersayap bening yang kulihat waktu umur sepuluh saat berburu dulu.

Kudekatkan wajahku. Bernafas di rupamu yang masih saja menyisakan kesombongan. Lalu kukatakan dengan lirih, pelan, hingga bisa kupastikan tiap silabel menyentuh bibirmu, "Kau tahu aturannya, Taehyung."

Kau membuang muka. Rasa jijik menguasaimu.

Jangan melihat hal lain. Cukup aku. Kutarik lagi wajahmu menghadapku. Kau meringis sakit saat cengkeramanku mengetat.

"Kau cantik."

Alis menukik tapi pipimu bersemu merah. Aku tahu kau bimbang, antara takut juga malu dipuji.

Kuambil _ksatria_ kecilku dengan tangan lain yang bebas. Kau terbelalak melihatnya. Sebilah belati, bersepuh emas dengan gagang singa mengaum. Kau bisa lihat namaku terpatri jelas di pangkalnya.

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kulakukan dengan belati ini. Jangan salah paham dulu sebab kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, _sayang_.

Kudekatkan ujung belati pada wajahmu, menempel pelipis, menyusuri lekuk tulang pipimu yang tinggi, lalu turun ke garis rahangmu yang simetris. Kuhentikan belati itu di tangan kiriku, yang masih betah memeluk rahangmu.

Setelahnya, dengan cepat, sebelum kau sempat berkedip, belati kugoreskan pada nadiku. Cukup satu kali, belati kutekan singkat namun lebar dan dalam. Titik-titik darah menyembul dari kulit yang terbuka. Kelamaan darah segar menetes deras.

Wajahmu berubah bingung. Aku maklum. Tradisiku berbeda denganmu.

 _Perjanjian merah namanya_.

"Minum," kataku.

Matamu berkata kau tidak paham. Kau memang lugu. Ujung belatiku mendekat kembali pada wajahmu. Darah pada bilahnya kusemirkan merata pada bibirmu yang penuh.

Jakunmu bergerak menelan ludah dan kau berkedip pelan. Tanda kau sudah mengerti.

Belati kusarangkan kembali. Rahangmu kubebaskan. Darah di tanganku kini mengalir hingga siku. Kubiarkan darahku menetes, tercecer di antara jengkal jarak aku dan kau.

Tangan kuangkat sejajar dada. Darah meleler turun, dari nadi, mengalir ke siku, lalu jatuh di atas selangkanganku.

Satu sudut bibirku naik. Kau menatap ngeri.

"Ayo."

Ini perintah. Mutlak. Kau tak bisa berkata tidak.

"Taehyung, jangan!"

"Kakak!"

Kau merunduk. Abai pada larangan sumbang ibu dan adikmu. Mata terpejam.

Kau merunduk takluk. Jinak di antara kedua kakiku yang mengangkang. Wajah tenggelam pada kelangkangku yang tegang.

Lidahmu menjulur keluar. Menjilati leleran darah di pembungkus kemaluan. Darah dalam tubuhku berdesir naik-turun. Rasanya basah dan panas. Sesuai dugaan, kau berbakat. Lidahmu lincah berputar. Cairan amis itu kau sapu tanpa sisa.

Aku bisa mendengar iblis terbahak-bahak di sudut kepalaku, sisanya degup nyaring jantungku sendiri. Begini saja kau sudah buat aku hilang akal.

Bisa kurasakan di dalam sana besar yang semakin membesar. Keras dan minta bebas. Kau berhenti sejenak, rupanya juga menyadari. Matamu melirik, mendapatiku yang tengah menyeringai bangga sambil menjilat bibir atas.

 _Ya, itu ulahmu, sayang._

Alismu berkedut-kedut. Matamu terpejam. Ada air keluar dari sudutnya. Kemudian lidahmu memulai lagi.

Kau melakukannya dengan isak. Menggambarkan kesakitan. Menahan rasa atas harga dirimu yang jatuh. Tak pernah terbayang kau akan mengalaminya, bukan?.

 **Terhina**

 **Dilecehkan**

 **Direndahkan**

Mukamu terlempar jauh ke dasar. Tak lama lagi kau akan berambisi masuk jurang setelah kehormatanmu dipaksa tanggal. Ketika itu terjadi aku akan menikmati itu semua dari tempat yang paling nyaman, di atas ranjang lapis bulu serigala, saat waktu senggang, dan kau yang hancur perlahan bergantung hidup hanya padaku.

Kepalamu kutepuk lembut. Celanaku kuyub ludah dan kupikir untuk saat ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana. Kejutan kutaruh sebagai menu utama.

Kepalamu terangkat. Darah menempel di keliling bibirmu. Membuatmu nampak lebih lezat. _Merah_ cocok untukmu, kujamin _putih_ juga. Merah akan kuganti putih, dan merah lagi jika kau tidak bersikap baik. Atau bisa keduanya, saat aku sedang _ingin_ tapi kau tidak bisa jadi anak penurut.

"Terima kasih."

Kulantunkan sanjungan. Takjub dari hati. Kau hebat untuk ukuran baru pertama kali. Hanya tinggal sedikit latihan dan kau siap bertakhta di pangkuan.

Sorot matamu berganti tajam.

 _Apa aku salah bicara?_

Kelopak matamu meruncing. Alis berkerut di tengah. Menggeram lirih penuh penekanan.

"Suatu saat aku akan **mem-bu-nuh-mu** , Jungkook."

Kucingku mengeong. Nakal dan menggemaskan. Kuberikan senyum terlembutku.

"Apapun untukmu, _manis_."

Tak kubiarkan bibirmu terbuka sia-sia. Kusatukan dengan milikku. Lidahku mencekal lidahmu. Liat, basah, dan liar. Saling bertukar, liurku masuk kerongkonganmu dan aku meneguk milikmu. Kau melenguh, kesulitan bernafas. Tanganmu meronta sekuat tenaga. Aku mencekik tengkukmu lebih erat. Biar makin dalam, agar terbuai.

Kau naïf dan buta.

Atau mungkin tidak _peka_.

Silahkan bila ingin mencabut nyawaku. Padahal, tak usah repot, sebab mencintaimu adalah bunuh diri. Dan karenanya aku telah mati berulang kali. Sungguh, sejatinya aku tinggal bangkai saat hatiku dipatahkan sepihak.

Akan kutunggu dengan senang lagi riang. Tak ada sesal bila itu kau. Aku mau mengasihi tapi kau ingin menikam. Beda. Tapi siapa peduli. Bagiku sama saja. Saling menginginkan itu maksudku. Meniti waktu menuju maut akan kujalani selama kau juga menginginkanku.

Setidaknya bila tetap enggan menyisakan secuil harapan, jadilah ajalku di masa depan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ale's corner:**

Inti ff ini mah kuki cinta banget ama mphi. Udah gitu aja.

Aku rasa taetae cocok ada di House Stark

Dan ya, calon suami taetae berasal dari House Targaryen

Ada yang mau menebak siapa _dia_?


End file.
